She Stayed
by Jangmi
Summary: What if Bolivia had stayed in Olivias universe,trying to get Peter to come back with her?Olivia wants to take revenge for everything Bolivia did to her and wants that Peter stays with her.Who will win in the end Olivia or Bolivia? Set somewhere after 3x08


**This came to my mind and I thought it would be a nice idea.**

**Peter and Olivia are getting closer again after Olivia came back from the other side. So it's somewhere after 3x8**

* * *

**If you would...**

Olivia and Peter sat together in cafe. It was Friday and it seemed like nothing special was going to happen today. The had finished their last case and Olivia had began to feel comfortable around Peter again. It seemed like everything was going to be fine between them, when Olivia would spent some more time with him. When they would talk and she could get her belief in Peter back.

Peter smiled at her but she didn't noticed. She had driven away with her thoughts and was staring into the air.

"Olivia, where are you right now?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry Peter."

He just smiled and shocked his had. She took a sip of her coffee, when her phone rang. She glanced down on it. Rachel had sent her a text message.

"Liv, we need to talk. Can you come home, please. It's important."

She was a little surprised that Rachel wanted that badly to talk to her, but she couldn't just say she wouldn't come.

"Peter, I have to go. Something happened and Rachel wants to talk to me."

"Okay, I'll take the subway. Just go and help her."

He smiled when she left and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Yes, everything would get back to normal one day.

She drove as fast as possible. It wasn't usual for Rachel, that she wanted to speak with her and hadn't called her, so she could tell Olivia what was on. It was long ago, since she needed to worry about her sister, but today she did.

When Olivia reached the apartment she was ready for anything, that could have happened in her absence. She was ready to face everything, from just comforting Rachel to being told really bad news. The key turned in the keyhole and Olivia steadied herself, then she opened it. Everything was quiet. There were no sounds of Ella playing in one of the rooms or Rachel cooking in the kitchen. It wasn't usual that it was that quiet, when Ella and Rachel where over at her place and she came home. At least she had expected Rachel sitting somewhere in the living room because she wanted to talk to her. Than she finally heard something from the kitchen and she ran in its direction. She found Rachel tied to a chair looking at her with great eyes of horror. Olivia wanted to turn around, but have way through the turn she got hit by something on the back of her head. The last thing she saw was brown hair.

A few minutes later Olivia got hit by a splash of cold water. It was an unpleasant awaking and also she was freezing now. But she didn't thought about that. She just stared at the alternative self in front of her. She really had the guts to come back, break in her apartment and tie her family to chairs. She really was a bitch.

"What in hell do you want from me?" ,Olivia hissed through clenched teeth.

She tried to stand up but couldn't. She also was tied to one of the kitchen chairs. But she was lucky. That bitch had tied her to the one that had some crack thanks to Ellas tilting with it.

Bolivia stepped closer to her and took her gun out of her belt. She held it against Olivias forehead.

"Don't dare to move or I'll be the one to blow your mind away in thousand bits and pieces."

The cold water was tripping in Olivias eyes. She thought about what she could do, but couldn't find something that would help her out of the situation with a gun, that what pointing toward her head.

"What do you want from me?", she ask Bolivia even more angry than the first time.

"I want you to tell Peter he has to come her."

"Why don't you go and get him by yourself. Got a little lazy?"

Olivia knew, that she wouldn't make her situation any better by teasing her, but she was so angry at her for everything she did the past moth. She wanted to get a chance to pay Bolivia back for what she did. What she did to her and what she did to Peter and all of the others. She wanted to make Bolivia understand her pain. She wanted her to feel the same but she didn't knew how.

Bolivia pressed the gun harder against Olivias forehead.

"You know, that I could end all this very easy, so just do what you been told."

She had that evil smile on her face and than she suddenly turned around, because of a knock at the door. Olivia begged, that Peter hadn't followed her or wanted to see how Rachel was doing, but only seconds later she could focused on getting free from the chair. She made it to destroy the wooden bar of the back of the chair to which her hands were tied to. When Bolivia turned around to face Olivia again she sat there like nothing had happened. Bolivia went backwards toward the door, still looking at Olivia. As fast as she could she looked through the peephole and came back from the door. So it hadn't been Peter.

"I'm here to get Peter to come back to his universe. To where he belongs."

She smiled widely at Olivia and looked at her as if she was a little child.

"Yeah, you think so. But you wont get him."

With these words Olivia rose up from the chair and threw her tied hands toward Bolivias face. She stumbled a few steps and Olivia tried to untie her hands. When the strap finally fell to the floor Bolivia was already pointing with her gun at Olivia.

"And why do you think so?"

"Because you are doing this because you were told to. I'm doing this because I want to do it and I love Peter, even though he was tricked by you in all way."

"And what make you think that I don't feel the same way about him?"

"You wouldn't stand her, pointing with a gun a me, trying to make me call Peter, so you could get him to you universe, because you know, that if he will come with you, he will be dead. If you would love him you wouldn't tell him to come with you, you would tell him to stay, because he isn't save near Walternate."

Bolivias mien didn't changed. It was still her poker face. But she blew her own cover. She pointed her gun at Olivias shoulder and shot her. The pain ruched over Olivia and it was unbearable. She knew pain but she had found a very sensitive spot. She put one hand on the wound pressing against it, to hold back the blood, but it streamed out of the wound covering her white blouse with red.

"Maybe Peter never told you, but I told him, when they got me, that first it was a mission, but it turned into something more. The look on his face told me that he liked the time he spend with me, too. That he liked this side of Olivia, I was showing him."

Olivia couldn't believe, that they were standing in her apartment, fighting about Peter. Trying to hurt the other with things, that had happened or with things they were doing. It was stupid.

"You are a bitch, so I don't believe you anything."

Now it was to smile, but with the pain in her shoulder, it didn't worked like she wanted it to. They heard a scream from the kitchen. Bolivia turned towards the kitchen as well as Olivia, but she was faster to see her chance to switch the roles. She kicked Bolivia the gun out of the hand and was trying to get it when Bolivia caught her by the arm and pulled her back. Olivia faltered a little but caught her balance again. She tried to get free but all she got was a hit on her hurt shoulder. She almost screamed but kept it down. She turned around and thanked Bolivia with her knee that found Bolivias stomach. She leand forward and Olivias elbow met Bolivas back. But she just gripped Olivias angle and got her of balance. Olivia fell backwards to the floor and hit her head to the ground. Bolivia now got one arm around her throat and was trying to strangle her. Olivia tried with everything she had to get free but couldn't. She almost got killed by Bolivia this way before. When they first met in her apartment in the other universe. They also had a fight about Peter and in the end Bolivia had tried to strangle her like she did now. She had been lucky to get free last time, but it didn't seemed to end good this time. At least not for her.

Olivia was almost blacking out, when she saw somebody in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't tell who it was, but hopefully somebody that would help her.

Than Bolivia loosened her arm around Olivias neck and backed of a little. It wasn't much. Olivia could still feel her Bolivia behind her but at least she wasn't strangling her anymore. She caught a deep breath and she felt better immediately.

"Stand up and get away from her."

The voice was a little unsure but she definitely knew, what she wanted. It was Rachel. Olivia could now see that. Rachel had picked up the gun and pointed it toward Bolivia and her. She stood there, her hands a little bit shaking but with a straight face.

Bolivia backed away from Olivia but she didn't knew why. Bolivia could strangle her to death. Rachel couldn't even really shoot somebody, so why did she backed away?

When Bolivia was a arm length away from Olivia, she stopped backing away, she sat there and did nothing. Rachel told her again, that she should get up but Bolivia didn't moved. Than Rachel made a strange face and shot. Olivia almost expected to her the bullet hitting the wall or something else behind her, but she herd Bolivia whimper quietly when the bullet hit her. She finally stood up. Rachel started to make her way through the room in a circle. Bolivia always in front of her. When Bolivia finally reached the door. Rachel went towards her and said something to her. The gun pressed to Bolivias back. It looked like Rachel had done that her whole life. Then she opened the door and push Bolivia outside. She just looked back over her shoulder and said "It's not over jet. Believe me." and the the door was closed behind her. Only seconds after Bolivia was out of the apartment Olivia blacked out, still lying on the floor of her apartment.

"Olivia? Olivia!"

Somebody was calling her. But she couldn't open her eyes and everything went black again.

Her head hurt like hell and her throat felt like somebody had taken a pincer and had toured her throat with it. She felt horrible and when she tried to move slightly a pain ruched through her body. Than she remembered, that Bolivia had shot her. In that moment everything rushed back to her and her eyes flew open.

"Where are Rachel and Ella?"

"Don't worry about us. We are fine, aunt Liv."

It was Ella sitting at the foot of the bed. She was smiling at her. Than Olivia looked around. She agonized, that she was in a hospital bed.

"Where is Rachel?"

"She is just outside to get some paperwork done."

It wasn't Ella answering her. She tried to turn her head, so it wouldn't hurt that much. She saw Peter sitting at her bed, looking at her with his lovely eyes. She was happy that he was here, because she needed to tell him what happened.

"I know what happened and I'm so sorry that you had to face her alone. Rachel said she acted like a bitch from hell."

"Yes, but please don't use these words around Ella."

Peter looked to the spot where Ella had sat just a minute ago, but she was gone.

"She went outside to tell Rachel that you are awake."

Olivia nodded but than her questions came back up.

"Did you felt something for her, when you found out, that she wasn't me? She told me, that she told you, that at first it was..."

"It was a mission but it turned into something more?"

"Yes, and that she saw in your eyes, that you felt something for her."

"Olivia, I told you so many times, that all I felt was about you and not her and you believe her, when she tells you, how she thinks I fell about her? And no, I wouldn't go with her. Why should I? I left you once. That was hard enough."

Olivia looked at him and she saw in his eyes, that he meant what he had told her. She just needed to her it again. She wanted him to tell her again, that there was nothing going on between them. And than she remembered, what she had told Bolivia, that she loved Peter and that she would do all she could to keep him here.

"I Love you, Peter."

She looked deep into his eyes when she told him and he began to smile.

"I love you, too,Livia."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I planned it as a one shot but I also got some ideas how it could go on. Just let me know if you want the story to continue.**


End file.
